Back Breaking Work
by Eth-Eesome
Summary: Alibaba, being the prince of Balbadd, has many people interested in him. Some actually interested in him, Some interested in his wealth and power, some interested in his demise. Alibabaxharem (for now)
1. Chapter 1

I swiped the sweat out of my eyes, panting slightly. Lifting the heavy barrel put strain on my arms, I'm honestly worried they're going to snap backwards at the elbow. "C'mon Alibaba" I mumbled to myself. I'd been loading the wagons for the fat man (as I like to call him), since the sun rose. I leaned against the last barrel slightly. "Last one and you're done.." I grunted out, picking the barrel up and putting it into the wagon. I shook my fist in the air halfheartedly as my way of celebrating "Woo..". My vision suddenly went out of focus. I'm getting dehydrated. I refocused my eyes as I stumbled the way to a drinking fountain. I gently lowering my canteen into the crystal water. I repeated this process several times, letting the cold water re-hydrate me. staying hydrated is essential in the desert. I'm not going to be foolish enough to let myself die from dehydration. Death isn't an option. Not yet, at least.

"You're working hard there Alibaba" I turned my head to the voice, tying the canteens strap around my waist. "Whats going on?" It was this friendly man, he gave me good deals at his food stand when he was in a particularly good mood. My lips twitched upwards into a small smile. "I'm loading goods for Lord Budel, today". The old mans face scrunched with distaste "ah, you mean that greedy man.." I shrugged a bit, paying the man leaning against the wall, for the small bag of roasted nuts I bought. The man didn't even look up, he was too busy breathing in smoke from his hookah. "It'll help me get to my goal so I'm gonna do my best". The old mans son looked at me curiously as I turned away, "goal?". The old man chuckled. "This kid's set his sights on the dungeons". The son laughed, "well, youngsters should dream big, shouldn't they?". My eyebrows furrowed a little as I walked away. I blew air out through my nose in a huff. Screw them.

I walked down the rows of wagons passing by grazing camels. I was already starting to sweat again. I stopped at the last wagon. I wanted to check all wagons, to make sure I got everything. Doing a good job gets me recommended to other people, which gets me more money. I grinned at that. I brought my arm under the once clean white tarp, lifting it.

It took my eyes a couple seconds to adjust to the darkness. As soon as I put my knee into the wagon, red juice squirted at me. My eyes widened and I looked up quickly. A boy sat in a puddle of watermelon juice with four watermelon carcasses around him. He was slurping loudly on his fifth one. I couldn't get my mouth to work properly. "W-wha-" The kid turned around, red coating his lips, dripping down his chin. He smiled stupidly at me before he waved his hand out, getting red splotches on my arms. "Oh, hi! I'm Aladdin. I'm a traveler! Right now, I'm making a meal of this sweet red fruit, see?" My face turned red in anger and I quickly pulled myself into the wagon fully, grabbing the kid by the collar. I looked down at the shorter boy and I could feel something in my eye twitch. "Don't 'see' me.." I hissed out. The boy stared at my with confused blue eyes, juice dripping down his chin more as I shook him slightly.

"Hey, is Alibaba around?", a loud voice called out. I froze a second before jumping into action. I shoved the kid to the ground and stuck half my body out holding the tarp over the entrance so Budel wouldn't see. I smiled sweetly at the obese man, "I'm here, sir!". He pursed his fat lips at me, squinting his beady eyes. "Are you done loading up?" He asked blinking sweat out of his eyes. I chuckled nervously holding a hand up. "O-of course I am, sir". It was at this moment, I found out I am not good at improvising. " Lets see.." He walked forward and I panicked stepping in front of him to block his path. " I did get everything ready to go but.. um..." I clapped my hands grinning awkwardly. How do I explain this..? One of his body guards, twice my height grabbed me by the back of my shirt, literally throwing me aside. "Quit yammering and show me!" Budel hissed out shoving the tarp aside. I quickly stood up, dusting myself off while ignoring the scrape on my calf. Aladdin was still there, of course. He greeted Budel with the same dumb smile he greeted me with. Budel blinked at the kid, eyebrows narrowed on his fat, sweaty face. Aladdin bit into the watermelon again, its juice flying. Budels eyes widened and I saw a vein pop out on his forehead. He whipped his head toward me, I"m surprised he didn't give himself a whiplash. "Alibaba!", I was already on one knee "What is the meaning of this?!" I cast my eyes downwards, as I stammered out my reply. "Actually, sir, this is..." what was this exactly..? I looked up slowly. What I saw instantly made my face drop. Aladdin had his face in Budel's... man boobs. Jiggling them in his hands. My eyes widened and I think I felt a tear prick my eye. Aladdin was motor boating Budel. I am so, undeniably screwed. "How come you have boobs when you're a man?". I heard Aladdin say in a muffled voice. I think death can be an option now. "I just love boobs, you know!" he cried gleefully. "Hey, you!" I practically screamed stretching out the last word as I ripped the kid off Budel, throwing him to the ground. Aladdin Looked down with tear filled eyes confused. He held his head as I pushed it down into a bowing position. I sat beside him putting a mortified apologetic look on my face. "My deepest apologies, sir! The truth is, this weird little brat-" "Don't mess with me!" Budel cut me off, his voice cracking. He kicked my head down into a bowing position like Aladdin. He kicked again. "You're gonna pay for this!". Another kick, "You're working for me without pay, until I've been reimbursed!" He held his foot there, grinding it into my skull. "No way you're getting out of this, you hear me?!". I nodded silently. One more kick and I'm sure this fat fuck is going to crack my skull if he doesn't snap my neck first.

Budel continued to bitch at me, explaining in detail what I would be doing for the next couple of days. This went on for the rest of the day, I can honestly say I think he might have lost weight with his screaming. It was dark now and I wobbled my way into my humble abode. I collapsed unto the rug pulling a pillow to cushion my sore head. "Budel.. you bastard.. And that little pest, playing clueless" I sighed angrily into the pillow. "this blows!" I felt my stomach rumble. Food, food is what I need. I reached my hand into the moderately large basket hoping for an apple. My fingers touched clothe. I pulled the clothe connected to a head connected to a body. I stared at Aladdin wide eyed, my grip on his head tightening as he took his last bite of an apple. I threw his surprisingly light body into a pile of pillows as I analyzed the basket. "holy! You've eaten it all!" How much does this kid eat!? He looked at me curiously. "you gave me some before, remember?" I'm getting fed up with this kid. "I didn't give you-" I was cut off by my own stomach. I sighed leaning my head against the rim of the basket. "I really need to capture a dungeon.." I muttered quietly as I got up and walked across the room, grabbing some meat hanging from the ceiling. Aladdin peered up at me "whats a dungeon?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "You don't even know that?" I walked across the room grabbing a worn scroll. I rolled it out in front of him, smiling slightly. This was my dream after all. "Dungeons are ruins that appeared all over the world 14 years ago." I pointed to a drawn picture of a dungeon. "Whoever captures them can claim enormous wealth and power, gold, silver, magical items, stuff like that" Aladdin made eye contact with me for a second before looking at the scroll again. "magical" I nodded from my laying down position. I leaned on my elbow resting my head on my palm. " Rumor is, there's still a genuine sorcerer around somewhere, but..." I blinked tiredly wiping my eyes with my other hand. "Whatever you find in a dungeon is the real deal." I yawned loudly. "Flying clothes, urns that gush wine. The ultimate find is something called a Metal Vessel containing a Djinn..." Aladdin smiled at me widely. He's actually a really cute kid. "Mister, where can I find these dungeons?" I swayed The weight of my body becoming to much for my wrist and I fell over. Last thing I saw was Aladdin peering down at my curiously before I blacked out.

Hi everyone~ This is my first fanfic I hope you like it C:

I'm not sure who to ship Alibaba with yet... Until I decide on the actual pairing its going to be Alibabaxharem. Make sure to leave me suggestions of who you want Alibaba to be paired with~ Oh! And I've decided to make Aladdin 16 years old in this, so it wont seem completely pedo-ish.

I'll try to have the next chapter up tomorrow, please Review~

-Eth-Eesome


	2. Chapter 2

I blinked slowly my vision focusing in and out. It got cold last night. I could see the frost shining on my window sill. I breathed in through my nose letting the air out in huff. The sun was barely up, its vibrant orange rays shining on the dew. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Well I attempted too. The extra weight on my left arm almost sent my right fist at my face. "What..?" I turned to look at my left arm groggily. My face instantly heated up. This brat... His turban was tossed across the room, a dusty white bundle. He could have used that for a pillow instead of me. I pursed my lips, staring at the Aladdin. He did keep my left side warm, compared to my right side. I shivered feeling goose bumps on my skin as I realized just how cold it was. Aladdin is unbelievably warm. I glanced at the blunette on my side pursing my lips again, before rolling him off my arm roughly. This kid made me lose money, I don't _care_ how warm he is. Aladdin groaned at the rude awakening wobbling on his hands and knees. He looked up at me confusion and sleep still in his cerulean eyes. I don't think he even knows what a provocative position he's in. Damn kid. I wrapped my right shoulder with fabric tying it around my waist before I picked Aladdin up by the back of his vest throwing him out of the front door. "why are you still here?!" I cried out. He hit the other wall of the small alley way with a little grunt. I shook my head at him before turning around and locking my front door. I quickly walked away hoping Aladdin would just stay down.

No such luck of course. "that's mean, just throwing me out like that mister..!" he called out getting up and jogging after me. He easily fell into stride with me, a plump bottom lip sticking out in a pout. I still cant believe this kid is a traveler, he's gotta have creeps after him all the time... I narrowed my eyes down at him, quickening my pace slightly. "Don't follow me." Aladdin completely ignored what I said and continued talking. "So.. these dungeons you were talking about last night.. Where are they?" I didn't spare him a glance. I slowed my walk and pointed up. "That's one." I pointed to a tower that went high as the clouds. It had an enormous entrance rimmed with gold. The sculptured beasts atop the four pillars circling the tower, appeared to be shrieking down at the city in a fiery gold rage. "It appeared 10 years ago... The seventh dungeon, Amon". Aladdin stared up at the dungeon, in awe. My lip twitched up slightly at his reaction. "I'm going after Amon... and all the other dungeons left in the world." I started walking again, feeling I've stared at the dungeon long enough. "I'll clear all the dungeons before anyone else does and become the richest man in the world."

Aladdin, of course, continued to follow me. "So, I don't have time to deal with little brats like you!" I huffed out. Aladdin stared at me with an offended look on his face. "Brat?! Well you don't even look that much older than me!" I chuckled slightly rolling my eyes at him. He's gotta be, what? Maybe fourteen, at the most? "Try eighteen" I said confident I'm at least 4 years older. Aladdin grinned up at me. "You've got two years on me ooh" he said mockingly. I faltered in my walking slightly. "You're sixteen?! No way-y." I drew out the "y" in "way", in disbelief. I thought you were supposed to lose your baby cheeks before you turned sixteen... Aladdin puffed out his chest and walked forward proudly. "better believe it!" he said grinning. I hadn't even realized that I had subconsciously led us to the town square. I don't even remember taking the twists and turns to get here. This must be what they call "Muscle Memory". Aladdin looked at me curiously for a second, before opening his mouth again. "You seem to like money, huh?" I nodded my head walking up dusty steps. "Well yeah, I kind of need money, and by that I mean. Enough to be able to buy a country..." I smiled. That was my true goal. To get to this goal I realized claiming a dungeon would be necessary. Aladdin walked behind me silently. Yeah, I know, shocker. I continued on as we walked past food stands and people. "If you have money, you can have anything you want." I gestured to the stalls. "All the food you can eat." Aladdin stared drool collecting in the corner of his mouth "delicious food..?" I nodded smiling a bit lecherously "Also pretty ladies and stuff." Aladdin grinned widely a pink dusted across his cheeks. "wow! Pretty misses!" He looked about ready to melt. I laughed wiggling my fingers at him my face getting hot. "As long as he has money a man can be popular! All these women with huge, soft breasts practically throw themselves at you!" Aladdin's face was red as he giggled. "no way!" He giggled more attempting to hide his blushing face with his turban jumping around slightly. "That's embarrassing!" He cried out. Aladdin while attempting to hide his face again, bumped into this girl, knocking her flat on her ass.

Even in her fall she attempted to keep the abnormally large basket up lemons on her head. Aladdin immediately got on his knees to help her with an apologetic look on his face. "Oh, I'm so sorry, miss" He said, fingers playing with the golden recorder, around his neck nervously. She said nothing, grabbing the two lemons that fell and tossing them above her head into the basket, with ease. She stood up on her own, a rattling noise following her. The basket created a dark shadow, but I could still see her features clearly. Her.. unusual features... Anyone with bright red hair like her wasn't from around here. She huffed at Aladdin glaring at him... cutely. Aladdin got up and stared back at her saying nothing. I felt a blush tint my cheeks again. I grinned at her sweetly. "Are you hurt? Can I carry your stuff for you?" She stared at me her face indifferent. "No, I'm fine." She walked away and my smile dropped as I heard the rattling noise again. What was that..? Aladdin nudged me and pointed towards her walking figure. "whats your problem..?" I asked annoyed. "see that?" I followed his finger and stared at the girls feet. I gasped slightly. Chains, She had chains wrapped around her ankles. She looked back at us, noticing our staring before she looked down again embarrassed. She tried to stretch her long white dress down more to hide the chains.

In her stretching she tipped the basket over completely, falling on her knees and exposed the chains more. I felt sorry for her. Some people around us stared but made no move to help. "So, shes a slave..." I mumbled to myself. Aladdin continued to stare at her. "a slave?" The girl gave up on trying to hide the chains around her ankles and busied herself with collecting all the lemons that fell out. "Humans bought and sold. They're treated like cattle until the day they die." I said as a sad matter-of-fact. I looked away from her image."Rotten world we live in, huh?" I saw Aladdin's feet jog towards the girl catching her attention. He crouched next to her legs, the tip of the recorder between his lips. He blew once, a small noise escaping the instrument. As soon as that noise was made the linked chains that connected her legs together broke, a small, bent metal piece flying upwards. She stared with awe. Aladdin grinned widely at her standing up. "There! They're off now. Now you can walk without hiding your pretty legs." A crowd gathered, staring at them. "Whose slave do you think that is?" I heard a voice say to my left." what do they think they're doing?!" Another voice said in a harsh whisper. Oh no.. I rushed over to Aladdin and grabbed him by the shoulders shaking them slightly. "Aladdin this isn't good!" I saw those curious eyes gaze up at me again. "Why not?" I looked up into the corner of my eye, trying to find an answer he would understand. "uh.. well.." Aladdin's look didn't falter and he kept his eyes on mine. "Why not?" He repeated. I fell silent as I stared back into his doe eyes. I slid my own amber eyes towards the girl on the ground. She stared back her eyes questioning me also.

"Stealing a slave.." A voice drawled out. I looked to my right gasping quietly. Budel walked towards us, picking a lemon up on the way. He walked around me rubbing the lemon against my cheek harshly. "Is a serious offense." Sweat collected on my forehead as I laughed nervously "C-come on, we're just civilians here. There's no way we could have cut through those chains.." My grip on Aladdin's shoulder tightened. Budel gave me a nasty grin, tossing the lemon towards the girl's feet. "That's a flimsy excuse..." He looked at me his beady eyes threatening. "If for some reason you fail to compensate me in full... I'll make you a slave" He grabbed the girl by her red hair pulling her up. She only made a slight noise in complaint."A slaves life is miserable, boy." He said grabbed her face with his other hand and squishing her cheeks. I felt my face heat up slightly with anger I clenched my teeth, not moving a muscle or saying a word. He threw her to the ground standing on her hand, grinding it into the ground. "If someone does something like this to you.." He paused slightly before squishing her hand into the ground again. "You can't complain." I stared, my eyes wide. I felt a bead of sweat slide down my neck as I made my hands into fists, keeping them at my sides. "Please stop mister." I blinked and stared at Aladdin. The boy stared at Budel, his face serious. Budel glared back at Aladdin. " You know, I'd be happy to report you to the executioner." I swallowed the spit in my mouth, stepping forward. "Please, Lord Budel not that-". One of his bodyguards grabbed me from behind me waving a dagger in my face. I looked to my left seeing the same thing done to Aladdin. No, no, no, no. This went wrong way to fast. Aladdin's look didn't change the slightest. "Or would you rather I execute you right here, right now." He cried out, veins bulging on his bald head. My heart pounded as the body guard stuck the tip of the knife against my cheek. Aladdin breathed in through his mouth, blowing into his recorder again. Large blue arms came out the end of the recorder smacking the bodyguards off both of us. One fell onto the ground luckily not onto his own dagger, while the other fell onto watermelons, breaking a lot of them. The two arms raised into the air before clapping, right above Budel. A large gust of wind came from the fluid motion sending dirt and dust flying. I could here people behind me cry out in shock. How did...? Aladdin... How could..? My brain went blank and my eyes widened. The girl on the grounds reaction not unlike mine. After the wind died down I could see that Budel fainted. Holy shit... Aladdin high fived, if you could even call it that, the large blue arm's finger, grinning widely. The blue hands seemed to have somehow saw the girl looking at him in awe. The arms turned from blue to bright florescent pink and they quickly went back inside the recorder. Did.. did that thing get embarrassed..? "You're as shy as always Ugo" Aladdin chuckled slightly peering up the end of his recorder. The girl just stared her expression morphed into a horrified one. "Hey! What's with all the commotion?!" A loud voice cried out. Shit! Guards were coming! "We're leaving!" I said grabbing Aladdin's light as a feather, form and rushing away from the crowd.

000000000

Hiya~

Im going to give a list of characters to pair Alibaba with.** Please** vote! I wanna make this story a little more interesting~

**Aladdin:**

**Morgiana:**

**Hakuryuu:**

**Sinbad:**

**Judar:**

**Cassim: **

**Other: **

_VOTE~_

-Eth-Eesome


	3. Chapter 3

I lifted the door slightly, staring out cautiously. I watched as the guards that were chasing us ran off. Well they're gone for now.. I gently lower the door taking a step down. I turned slightly and looked at the teenager, laying on his stomach, taking large gulps of water. He dug is feet in the ground slightly, The bottoms practically black with dirt. I flicked my gaze over to the recorder at his side. Could it be a metal vessel? He acted so clueless... I worried on my bottom lip for a second watching as he pushed himself away from the stream, gasping for air. "Hey, that recorder.." Aladdin sat up more staring at me curiously. I felt myself get nervous and I smiled awkwardly. "Something came busting out of it." I talked with my hands, stretching my fingers out when I said "busted". Aladdin grinned at me, wiping the water dripping off his chin. " That was Ugo. He's my friend." He stared at the recorder fondly, holding it with both of his pale hands. "Although everyone calls him a 'Djinn'" I smiled widely. "Yeah?" The recorder glinted slightly. So I was right. Aladdin put his fingers over the holes, tracing them. Its a legendary Djinn Metal Vessel.

I don't understand how a small sixteen year old boy could get one. Dungeons are dangerous. Not one person has come back after entering Amon. I gnawed on my bottom lip again, looking at the hard gray ground. I looked up at Aladdin again, almost feeling my amber eyes sharpen. If I had that... I grinned at Aladdin, a small blush making its way to my cheeks. "uh, Aladdin? Do you fancy pretty misses?" I asked his, sliding my hands around each other, occupying them. Aladdin gave me a large grin, nodding his head quickly. I chuckled. "OK then, lets go" Aladdin didn't even ask questions, he followed me like obediently. He chattered excitedly all the way there, nudging me with a wide, perverted smile.

As soon as we got to the place Aladdin had two girls on either side of him. "This is a fun shop, huh?" He gushed happily, rubbing some girls breast against his red cheeks. He massaged The brunettes closest breast, on his right, His dainty fingers almost disappearing each time he flexed them. I took a sip of wine, the corners of my lips turned up slightly. "So, Aladdin, you're a traveler, right? Do you have an objective or something?" I asked setting the glass down. He looked up at me, his cheeks squished from the big boobs he pressed them against. His eyes glinted at me, "They have Djinn Metal Vessels in dungeons, right?" He answered my question with another question, like I did. My smiled faltered slightly. "yeah" I said waiting for him to continue. He stood up walking a few steps towards me and away from the two blushing girls. "I made a promise to Ugo, see. That I'd search for a Djinn Metal Vessel." I blinked at him, my smile mostly gone. He stared down at me, holding his golden recorder in his hands. " Please, guide me there!" My eyebrows furrowed slightly. "G-gotcha!" A straightening my back and balancing my butt on the edge of the seat, ready to jump up and leave. " So that means you're coming with me, right?" Aladdin nodded his head at me making a small noise that I assume means "yes". I let out a sigh, relaxing my body a little thought I'd be happy he stole from Budel and snuck into my house. With Aladdin's help I can capture a dungeon and get rich.

Aladdin wasted no time getting in between the two giggling girls again. I guess we aren't leaving anytime soon. I felt a sly grin make its way to my face. Well he's happy so I might as well enjoy myself too. I asked for the best girl and waited. My face felt warm, I guess I'm kind of nervous. She has to be just gorgeous to be the best. I glanced at Aladdin enjoying both of the girls ample chests and felt myself pout. When can I do that?! I heard loud clicking heels and my face lit up. "Thank you for your patience." I smiled my cheeks aflame at her pretty voice. I heard her shuffle around for the drinks and cups. "The young man you brought is just adorable." She said, with a small giggle. I felt my eyebrows furrow but a small smile was still on my face. "He's not my friend" The sound stopped for a second, before continuing "oh?". I stared ahead of me my face cooling slightly. "I decided I won't make friends anymore, see." I glanced at her for the first time, freezing as soon as I laid my eyes on her. She smiled, "my name is Elizabeth". I think my dick just shriveled up and died. Please, no. No, I didn't ask for this. Her nose was crooked and looked broken, her chin was huge and muscular, she had these unblinking beady eyes, and a giants body. She cleanly cut off the top of the wine bottle, pouring my drink. I'm scared. I think my head can fit in her hand. I stared at Aladdin, feeling tears gather. Her voice sounded so pretty though... "I am a renowned as the most competent hostess of this establishment, I am Pleased to make your acquaintance" I swallowed thickly, nodding. Please, just let this be over quickly.

We left as soon as possible. She practically crushed me. Aladdin looked healthy and vibrant and I felt like I just got tossed off a cliff. Aladdin jumped around and looked at me, excited. "When we return from the dungeon, we should definitely come back." He said grinning widely. No, I refuse. I won't survive another visit to this place. His smile fell as his eyes took in my rough look. "I know, I look like crap, Aladdin." I sighed, rubbing my aching collarbone, my hand coming back pink. I'm pretty sure I just smeared lipstick. Aladdin chuckled slightly. "You must like it rough, huh?" I huffed, glaring at him,"obviously not". Well, not with giant women. Aladdin's face was still a bit flushed when he gave me a half smile, which made him look oddly mature. His paler hand latched onto my sun tanned arm dragging me to the fountain in front of the shop. He dipped his hands in it, wetting them and started wiping at my numerous lipstick marks. His cold, wet hand wrapped around the edge of my neck, just the way a lover would when they pulled you in for a kiss. My eyes squinted slightly as I fought to hide The shiver that rippled through my body. I felt like I didn't have enough energy to blush, the heat that engulfed my face said otherwise. I watched him closely, seeing how his lips thinned slightly when he got to the bright pink guck on the corner of my lips. He wiped at it roughly with the back of his hands. "Ow! Aladdin!" I snapped out feeling a burn from the cheap lipstick. I made an angry bite towards his hand. Aladdin pulled it away quickly. "So you really do like it rough." He purred, his eyes were half lidded and his smirk was sexy. Wine, it must be the wine. His hand reached out to finish wiping the lipstick off my lip. "You're a hard one to find, you damned rat!" A voice spat of loudly, stopping Aladdin's hand.

I turned my head in the direction of the voice. It was Budel and his bodyguards, again. You'd think he be pissing his pants still. "If you have money to go partying then how about making good on your debt?" He said in a nasty voice. I huffed and pulled my jacket up, hiding my shoulders and the faint pink smudges. "I don't have it right now.." He squinted his eyes at me, glare still in place. "Oh?" I straightened more looking at him seriously. "I'm going to capture a dungeon and pay up in full." Budel snorted, a grin pushing against his fat cheeks. "Capture?" He spit out. "Who would believe such lip service?!" He and his bodyguards continued to laugh at me. His laughter stopped and he suddenly got serious. "Just try to run away...I'll have you on the wanted list of every neighboring town." I glared at him, my dull nails digging into my palms. "So make your choice, Alibaba!" Budel said loudly. "Either get yourself arrested right here, or work for me till the day you die..." I kept my glare on him for a second, glancing at Aladdin's eyes before looking at the ground. I shook my head at him. "Don't insult me" I said in a serious voice. "That's an obvious no-brainer!"

He raised his eyebrow at me. "Hm?" I smiled sweetly at him. "I suppose I'll meet you by your wagons tomorrow, in the morning?" Yes, I'm pathetic. Budel gave me a nasty grin again. "Good choice, Alibaba." Then he turned and waddled off. I puffed up my chest. Yeah, that's right. Walk away. Aladdin sighed at me shaking his head. I deflated instantly my mood turning sulky. "yeah, I know, I'm a loser." Aladdin grinned at me, stretching his arm upward to hang it on my shoulders loosely. "Yeah, pretty much." I pouted slightly, shrugging his arm off. "I'm going home" I said walking down the street, leaving Aladdin to catch up with me. He followed me home, poking at my bruised side, asking questions about the dungeons. I was barely listening, honestly. I wish I could sleep for a couple months. That'd be pretty sweet. We finally got into the small alley way, where my one roomed house was. I struggled with putting the key in the hole and swayed slightly. Aladdin took my hand guiding the key into the hole. I mumbled a thanks, only getting a grin in return. I opened the door walking inside. I shivered, squeezing my arms to keep still. Its fucking freezing.. "I'll let you stay just this once, er twice, ok?" I said my teeth chattering slightly. Aladdin nodded wrapping his own arms around himself. I collapsed on a pile of pillows with a loud "thwomp". I didn't care where Aladdin slept at this point. I felt myself ease into sleep when a warm body wiggled its way under my arms. Somewhere inside me I knew it was Aladdin but he was just so warm. I wrapped my arms around him pulling the smaller boy closer. Aladdin whined a bit when I pressed my cold face into his neck. Warm and content, I was out like a light.

000000000

**I RE-DID THIS.**

**I was rushing on this and didn't read it over before I put it up. I'm sorry, everyone. ;-;**

Sorry it took me 4 days to update ;-; My laptop keeps glitching on me.

**I'm so, so, so happy with all of your reviews ;u; ilysm.**

I feel like some of you are interested in multiple pairings (I know I am), so I figured I'd put that option down there. C:

I'll try to update every 1-4 days. Give or take.

Oh and I tweaked Aladdin's personality a bit in the story so he's slightly more mature. I kinda want16 year old Aladdin to have a cute/sexy image.

To make this story as realistic as possible, I'll try to keep the romance slow and introduce most of the characters in the next few chapters C:

**Aladdin:1**

**Hakuryuu:2**

**Sinbad:4**

**Judar:6**

**Cassim:1**

**Kouen:2**

**Muu:3**

**Gyokuen:1**

**Phoenix:1**

**Harem:5**

_**Please keep reviewing. Your reviews give me life~**_

_**-**_Eth-Eesome


	4. Chapter 4

Something tickled my face. It moved in a slight rhythm, up and down, up and down. I scrunched my face up trying to move my neck away. I got no such comfort in whatever awkward position I put my upper spine in. I opened my eyes groggily, blinking my eyes a few times so the blue fuzz clouding my vision would clear. All I could see was blue tufts of hair spiked in all directions. Oh, I forgot I made Aladdin my cuddle buddy last night. Oops. He had his arms wrapped around my chest tightly, almost making it hard to breath. Or maybe he made me his cuddle buddy... I stretched my arms making an attempt to squirm free of Aladdin's death hold. The only response I got was the tightening of Aladdin's surprisingly lean arms and his legs wrapping loosely around my own. I groaned flopping my head back down into the pillows. This boy's a snake, I swear. I stared out the window again, from my awkward position. Its barely light out. I'm supposed to meet Budel today when the sun's fully in the sky. I have about two hours. I looked at Aladdin, or his hair. Same thing. He probably should come with me seeing how it's mostly his fault.

Since I was unable to use my arms, I gently nudged Aladdin's head with my chin. "Aladdin, wake up, c'mon~ Wakey wakey~ " I cooed. Aladdin groaned loudly shaking his head, pulling my form closer. Before I could let out a sigh of annoyance, I felt something against my thigh. I stiffened slightly feeling I press harder into my thigh. He had morning wood. I mentally slapped myself in the face. I just recently stopped with the"morning surprise" thing. Well sort of stopped. Aladdin on the other hand, being a sixteen year old boy probably had these "morning surprises" quite a bit. "Aladdin let go." I gasped out trying to wiggle myself through his arms and legs. I heard him let out a small gasp and groan. This is so embarrassing! My bottom lip almost immediately made its way between my teeth, my nervous habit kicking in. "Alibaba... " Aladdin mumbled in my ear, "stop." His voice sent a shiver down my back. Blue eyes fluttered open slightly and stared at me. Their eyelids heavy looking on its eyes. Aladdin continued to stare at me with dark eyes, clouded with sleep, "Its too early.." he said quietly before lowering his head back down, resting it below my chin. Oh my Lord, his voice sounded sexy. I need to leave now before my own nether regions stand up.

I blushed heavily. I'm not even gay, well not really. I mean... I've definitely thought about it... I've just never really saw anyone worth getting that close too. I shook my head slightly. No, I'm not thinking of this when I have a sixteen year old boy practically humping my legs. Aladdin snuggled his face into the crook of my neck, letting out a quiet moan. Wow, he's panting. I Felt his dick rub harder against my leg again. OK that's it. "Aladdin wake the fuck up!" I snapped loudly. He suddenly stopped grinding on me and looked up. His cheeks were flushed and I'm pretty sure he's drooling. All he did was blink at me before slowly putting his head back down. "No, Aladdin! Stay awake!". He looked up again, his eyes glaring at me this time. "Why?!" He said his voice deep and gravelly sounding, making me shake slightly. Talk more please. "You've sort of trapped me." I said quickly. "And you have a little problem between your legs.." Aladdin's face twisted in confusion as he loosened his arms around me. I quickly rolled out of his arms and stood up. Yes, free at last. Aladdin sort of spread his legs and stared at the tent in his pants. " Oh.. This again." He looked around the small room, searching for something."The bathrooms over there" I said quickly, pointing to a small door across the room. Aladdin quickly got up, stumbling a bit. "Thanks.. And I'm pretty sure you meant to say big problem." He grinned slyly before walking into the bathroom with a limp. I blushed at the comment. Well... it kind of... Never mind. I'm not commenting on his size. "Stupid hormonal teenager..." I said with a sigh.

I quickly replaced my clothes with new ones, literally taking probably 5 minutes to get fully dressed. I'd die of embarrassment if Aladdin walked in on me changing. I tried ignoring the small noises from bathroom. The grunts and moans were sexy, to be honest. I shook my head, tucking my dagger into my sound stopped, and I looked at the door. Is he done? There was suddenly a long drawn out moan slightly a higher pitch than the rest. I'm pretty sure he's done now. We can never speak of this again. "OK Aladdin, Lets go! We have about 15 minutes!"

Aladdin walked out of the bathroom tying the knot on his pants. "Where are we going?" He asked smiling awkwardly. I felt a vein pop out on my forehead. "We're working for Lord Budel today, remember?" Aladdin still gave me The awkward smile, no sign of recognition appearing on his face. I sighed at him. "Whatever, you know now." I rubbed my face with the back of my hand. Ridding my brain of the last few traces of sleep. Budel's probably going to make me work my ass off. Aladdin followed me like a shadow all the way to the town square. He talked the whole time. The suns barely up and my head already started to get a dull ache.

I saw Budel ahead with his body guards. He didn't look too happy. I jogged ahead, leaving Aladdin to catch up again. When Budel saw me his glare intensified. "Took you long enough!" He snapped. I didn't think I was too late... Maybe 5 minutes, tops. I forced a smile on my face. "My apologies Lord Budel, What am I doing for you today?" I asked sweetly. His glare lessoned slightly and he gestured to the many barrels lined up against the walls. "You need to load these into the wagon" He said. "We're delivering my precious wine to the lord of the neighboring town." I nodded my head, rolling my sleeves up. This won't be that hard. I saw Aladdin sit himself on a crate watching me. I didn't really expect him to work anyways. I started loading the barrels in one by one. Grunting slightly after the first five. I'm not the strongest man, I admit.

It took me about 3 hours to load everything up. I was panting and leaning against the wall. I got all this done pretty fast. I continued panting my eyes starting to get unfocused again. Suddenly there was a canteen in front of me. Is that mine? I patted my side. My canteen was gone. "I filled this up with water for you." Aladdin said smiling down at my bent over form. I stood up fully, accepting the water. "Thank you.." I took huge gulps, some of the water trickling down my chin. I finally stopped drinking, gasping for air. I had no idea how thirsty I actually was. Aladdin just stared at me grinning. "You looked like you were about to fall over from where I was sitting" He said. I pursed my lips. "It comes from working hard" I said. "Something you probably wouldn't know about." Aladdin's grin faltered slightly. "Well that's not completely true.", he said shrugging. "I just did all this work" I smiled slightly, proud of myself. "And you just sat and watched me!" Aladdin blinked at me, thinking about that. "Alright, next time I'll help you" He said determined. I rolled my eyes at him. "Whatever you say.". Aladdin gave me a pout. I ignored him and walked into a decently sized building, where I Budel was waiting. "Sir, everything's loaded onto the wagons." Budel grinned at me nastily. "Hard worker.." He struggled to stand up. I stepped aside and let him waddle past me. "I like that in a man." Please tell me that wasn't what I think it was. No, Alibaba. Just ignore it. That was just some weird, gross comment. Once Budel was seated in one of the wagons, surrounded by purple and gold pillows, we took off. The sun was still pretty high, so if we continue on the road with no setbacks, we should make it to the next town before nightfall.

0000

**I suck at updating**

I'm so sorry. ;-; I'm just so tired lately. I come home from work or school and I literally just collapse.

I'm going to try to update again tomorrow to make up fpr my late-ness.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

I've decided that voting will end somewhere between chapter 10-15, depending on how many votes there are.

Also im sure some of you are getting sick of AlibabaxAladdin, but As soon as Alibaba captures Amon's dungeon, I'm going to speed things up and start to introduce the other characters. So probably after chapter 6.

**Aladdin:2**

**Hakuryuu:2**

**Sinbad:5**

**Judar:6**

**Cassim:1**

**Kouen:2**

**Muu:3**

**Gyokuen:1**

**Phoenix:1**

**Sharkkan:1**

**Harem:5 **

I re-wrote chapter 3, by the way.

**REVIEW AND VOTE**

-Eth-Eesome


	5. Chapter 5

I took my seat next to Aladdin with a sigh. I glanced at him seeing he was staring at something. I followed his gaze. The slave girl from before was in a big cage on wheels. It was hard to miss the bright hair next to all the dark haired people. She really stood out. "Lord Budel, what is that?" I asked, looking at him over my shoulder. He glanced towards the cage, not bothered even slightly. "Those are the slaves we're transporting to the mines." He said. The girl looked up at us, noticing our stare. Her eyes found mine quickly. I almost immediately looked away. Guilt pricked my chest. I can't feel sorry for her, not now. If I don't do this job there's a chance I could actually be in that cage with her, next time. I felt Aladdin's eyes on the side of my head, somehow making me feel even more guilt. I took a deep breathe pushing the guilt down for later and started to get the camels to move forward.

"Humans should never dream beyond their means. Mice are mice. Slaves are slaves.." Budel continued talking as the wagon moved. "If you were born as one, you'll only lead a life worth no more than trash." I heard the crunch of him biting into an apple. "wouldn't you agree?" I swallowed the lump in my throat. Budel really was a piece of shit, human being. "yes, you're right" I said in a quiet voice, not looking back at him. Agreeing with him out loud, makes me a piece of shit human being too, I guess. "Huh?" He said loudly. "I can't hear you!" I forced a big wobbly smile on my face, looking back at him. "It really is just as you say!" I said in a cheery voice. "Man I gotta hand it to you. Mister!" I bit the inside of my cheek slightly and tightened my grip on the reins. I wish I could be a hero and save all of them, like in adventures. But I'm not and I need this money. Budel smiled, pleased with my answer. "Exactly." He said leaning back against his pillows laughing obnoxiously.

I gave a small chuckle as I turned around facing the road, again. I felt eyes on me. I didn't even need to guess who's they were. "You're a liar." Aladdin claimed, staring up at me with his bright blue orbs. I glanced down at him feeling my chest tighten. His eyes were so serious.. " If you keep lying like that, then nobody will.."He paused slightly, not breaking his stare. "...you won't even believe in yourself anymore, will you?" I didn't answer him. Its scary how mature he can be sometimes. I never did answer him, instead I continued to watch the road, sneaking glances at the dungeon of Amon. We were up high and could see the dungeon and the town built around it.

We went on like this for a few minutes. Aladdin saying nothing and Budel sipping his own wine and devouring all the apples. Suddenly there was a small explosion to my right. I giant hole formed in the ground, giant chunks of Earth falling into it. The hole stretched towards us and I could hear the panicked cries of all the people. Dammit! Budel leaned over the edge of the wagon staring at the hole with wide eyes. "Damned desert hyacinth!" He cried out. "It showed up after all!"I cracked the whip at the camels making them run forward. "That's what you get for transporting wine!" I spat out, continuing to whip at the camels. I squinted my eyes coughing slightly. I could feel the fine Earth materials making its way through my lungs and into my eyes. If we didn't move soon, our wagon would roll right into the pit. "Run!" Someone screamed. Yeah, lot of good that'll do you!

Aladdin held onto the side of the wagon. His fingers dug into the wood as he stared at the deep pit, panic in his wide eyes. Suddenly the wagon crashed down on my side. The wheel flying through the air behind us. A slimy green tentacle(?) rose from the pit, slamming down on the ground, knocking our wagon and a couple others over. The camels managed to break free from their ropes, avoiding being crushed by the wagons. Only one wagon stood and it was teetering over the edge of the hole slightly. "Forget the wagons!" Someone cried. "Unload everything!" I watched as people grabbed crates and barrels, running. The slaves reached out the cage as far as their arms could reach, crying and screaming. I quickly helped get them get out. " Alibaba!" Budel cried, in a panicked voice. "Never mind them! Grab the wine!" The doors of the cage were open now, so they could get out themselves. "Yes sir!"

I ran over too him, just as a slave women helped her daughter out. " You people help out too! I will pay you handsomely!" He cried out to the people rushing around him, as he bent over to pick up a barrel. There was another crash and the ground shook. I cried out almost loosing my balance. I heard a tiny cry and looked to my left. The ground the little girl was standing on started to give away. The girl had her arms reached out, a natural instinct drilled into humans in case they found themselves falling like this. Such an instinct would be useful if me or her mother had been a few steps closer.

Suddenly the red haired slave girl from before was there, making use of the human instinct. If only the ground didn't give away on her too. In one hand she held the girl, the other hand reached out towards us. I payed no mind to the barrels flying around me and I reached my hand out. The mother called out for her daughter also stepping forward. My heart was pumping loudly from all the chaos. I felt my fingers brush against the slave girls, fully ready to grab her hand. And they would have, if I wasn't shoved aside. "My wine!" Budel cried grabbing the barrel shoving me towards the ground. "Mother!" the younger girl cried. The red haired girls eyes met with mine once more, this time filled with panic and horror before she descended downwards, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl.

The desert hyacinth opened up its semi translucent petals letting the two girls splash into its murky water. As soon as the two girls hit the water the plant closed its petals tightly filling the water up higher, leaving little to no room for escape. I stared down at the monster flower. I was so close. I felt water swim in my own eyes and my vision got blurry. I heard the mother collapse unto her knees next to but I didn't spare her a glance. I couldn't, my eyes were glued onto where the two slave girls would meet their end.

The little girl, still alive in the flower, yelled and struggled against the smaller tentacles trying to pull both girls deeper into the water. The mother bent over the edge of the pit looking ready to jump. Someone quickly pinned her down. "No! It's too dangerous! Don't go any further" The man ordered keeping her down with his weight. She struggled sobbing out her child's name as she continued to try to get away from the man. A bead of sweat trailed down my face as I watched, still shocked. I felt a heavy hand rest itself on my shoulder. "Take the wine." Budel ordered. The hand left and continued to do what its owner wanted. "It won't move while it's feeding on its prey. This is our chance to run with the wine!" I barely processed what he said. Somebody has to help them... I looked through the flowers petals seeing the older slave girl shove the tentacles off her and the girl repeatedly. She'll run out of air eventually... She pushed the smaller girl upward getting her to take large gulps of air before she was forced back into the water.

The woman had two men holding her down now. "Please, let me go! I beg of you!" She cried out, still trying to wiggle her body over the edge. "Don't let her go!" Budel yelled from behind me. "If she dies on me, I'll incur a huge debt!" The woman screamed for her daughter louder, her voice cracking a couple times. I didn't move. Somebody... They're going to die! The tentacles have tied them down tightly. By this time the little girl was unconscious and the older was still struggling in vain. I continued to watch, my eyes wide. Somebody..! My vision went blurry as I remembered watching the palace go down in flames. No one helped him. Its all my fault. I just stood and watched. I pushed the memory down, feeling sick. They're both going to die... Somebody! "What's with the daydreaming? Hurry the hell up with the wine!" Budel ordered. Shaking my shoulder to get me out of my trance. I could practically feels eyes on the back of my head. Waiting, watching for what I would do next. "Don't make the woman cry..." Budel tried. I still couldn't bring myself too move. "Alright I'll reimburse you for the brat." He tried again moving behind me. He was starting to get angry. He paused and turned to the woman" How much do you want for her?!" He asked an angry bite in his words. I dug my fingers into the dirt. Feeling my body get hot. A human's life means more than the fucking wine!

I stood up and punched Budel across the face as hard as I possibly could, sending him flying into his precious wine. Somebody, my ass! "I'll be damned if you buy someone's life with that rotten wine of yours! You bastard!" I practically screeched holding my fist out in front of me. I lifted a barrel of wine over my shoulder jumping into the pit, sliding down the side of it towards the deadly flower. Dammit. I went and did it. But I just can't... No more standing by watching and regretting later! I didn't falter when I reached the bottom of the pit. I ran up the the petal closest to me, banging against it. I saw the two girls more clearly now. The red haired one was still fighting somehow. "I'll make you drunk with wine!" I yelled at the flower. Throwing the barrel down as I used both hands to pry the two petals open. The thing wouldn't budge. "Come on!" I grunted out. "Just open your mouth dammit!" I heard a distant whistle. That was Aladdin's recorder. Suddenly Ugo's blue giant body was down in the pit. He pulled the petals apart with ease.

The water spilled out and I quickly moved out of the way so I didn't get carried off by the wave. "Now's your chance, Alibaba!" I heard Aladdin yell down to me from his standing position at the edge of the pit. I didn't waste time throwing the large barrel into the flower, away from the gasping girls. It broke, throwing red liquid all over the tentacles. The whole flower stilled and went limp. I held a hand out to the two girls gasping for much needed air. "Hurry!" I said. The red haired girls eyes were on me again as I leaned in a little closer. She took my hand, holding the little girl in her other arm. I saw the tentacles around me come to life again. "It's not enough wine!" I cursed quickly tightening my hands grip and throwing the girl out of the flower. I fell into the water, the tentacles already swarming around my form. I didn't fight it. There were two wrapping around my legs tightly, on curled around my wrist and another wrapped around my waist. I don't know how the slave girl was able to fight these off. She must be really strong...My face was barely out of the water. This plant has Ugo wrapped up too, it's only a matter of time before it fills up again. Dammit... Am I going to die now..? "I guess it cant be helped..." I mumbled out loud. "All I ever did was lie and do nothing.." Sure, I want both money and power. I Clenched my teeth, feeling tears under my eyelids again. But.. What I really want is... I opened my eyes staring above me.

I gasped loudly , not able to finish my thought. Aladdin stood on white fabric, flying above me. He had barrels of wine behind him. "So you really are a liar after all!" He said, grinning down at me. I didn't say anything. How is he doing that?! "You can speak the truth too!" He laughed loudly. " Things you can't buy with either money or mine. Tell me more about them!". "Stop!" Budel cried."That wine is worth more than what he could own in a thousand years! I'm begging you, stop right now!" He yelled his voice shaking towards the end as he cried over his wine. Aladdin didn't reply, only lifting his hand up and throwing it down, duping all the barrels into the flower. The tentacles went limp around me and the water turned a red color. I continued to float in the water, staring up with amazement. Ugo went back into his recorder, flying into Aladdin's ready hands. I let out a laugh almost not believing what just happened. The laugh got a bit louder as I lifted myself out of the water, waving an arm at Aladdin. "Can you help me out of here?!" I asked crawling onto a shriveled up leaf. "Of course!" Aladdin cried literally flying over to me.

I put my knee onto the fabric, unsure. Aladdin rolled his eyes at me grabbing my arm and pulling me next to him, forcefully. I let out a little cry clinging to Aladdin as we lifted up. Ah! This is so cool! Aladdin didn't touch the ground though, instead lifting us higher. Which was a good idea actually, with Budel and all. I got more comfortable on the flying object, even standing up to face Aladdin. I heard the overjoyed cries of the mother as she hugged and kissed her daughter. The wind tousled my blonde hair, the rope around my neck lifting off my chest slightly. "Alibaba, I have a favor to ask you." Aladdin stated looking away shyly. I waited fro him continue, watching the blush form on his cheeks. "Please be my friend." He said, meeting my eyes again as he held his hands out towards me. I grinned at him widely. "We were already friends." I took his hand.

"Damn you two.. Get down here!" Budel shrieked. "How dare you waste my wine!" He shook his chubby arm at us. "You'll pay me back! Even if it takes the rest of your lives! I'm going to make you my slaves!" I glared down at him feeling my lip curl up in disgust. What an ass. "Let's go, Ugo." Aladdin said turning away from Budel. The giant rose up from the recorder quickly smacking Budel and his men away, creating a large dust cloud. We flew above the cloud avoiding the dirt. "Alibaba's never going to be your slave!" He yelled down. "So there!" He stuck his tongue out and made an ugly face at there battered forms below. I felt my self laugh. He turned to me as Ugo plucked us both of the fabric putting us on his shoulders. The fabric wrapped around Aladdin's head securing itself with a red jeweled pin. "Because you and I are about to go on an adventure, right?" he said grinning at me slyly. "Right! Let's go.. to the dungeon!" I said grinning excitedly. Its finally happening! Aladdin laughed loudly. "Right!" he cheered throwing his hands up. I panicked and grabbed unto him as he almost blew right off Ugo. "Careful!" I cried. All he did was giggle and snuggle against me as we got closer to the large tower.

0000

**Alibaba? More like Alibabe. ****_AmIright_****.**

I literally cackled when I read some of the reviews. Cx Budel will never ever be paired with Alibaba. No sireebob. I'd rather die.

It only took me two days to update! wowow! And it's 2,874 words~

For those of you who don't know, Harem is basically Alibabaxeveryone. C:

Oh and Even if your favorite pairing doesn't win, I'll probably end up writing a few more fanfics with different pairings.

You can also vote for however many people you want C:

**Keep reviewing, lovelies~**

**Aladdin:2**

**Hakuryuu:3**

**Sinbad:7**

**Judar:9**

**Cassim:1**

**Kouen:4**

**Muu:4**

**Gyokuen:1**

**Phoenix:1**

**Sharrkan:2**

**Harem:7**

_**I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH~**_

-Eth-Eesome


	6. Chapter 6

By the time we made it to the dungeon opening it was dark. I glanced at the city behind me glowing with fire light. I sighed and gently shook Aladdin awake. He fell asleep somewhere on the way here. I jumped of Ugo landing on my feet with a soft thud. Aladdin instead of waking up stayed in that sitting position with his eyes closed. I shook my head my lips twitching upwards as I took a few steps towards the shimmering opening. "We finally made it.." I glanced around it. It was reflecting. The stars glinted in it. I looked toward the left of the mirroring entrance, seeing Aladdin practically fall off Ugo. He staggered his way over to where I stood, plopping sown on the ground next to me. I stared at him for a minute before I stared at my own reflection. I held my hand out to the gate, the reflection doing the same. Were we even ready? "If we lay even a finger on the dungeon we'll be dragged in..." I mumbled staring at my reflected hand. "and almost nobody ever makes it back alive..." I paused slightly. "It's totally.. the Entrance to Death."

I looked down at Aladdin. "This is our last chance to turn back now..." He didn't even look up at me, his stomach letting out a grumble. I stared at him a few more seconds still getting no reply. I held my hand up unsure, mentally preparing myself for what could lie ahead. All the sudden I felt a thud on my back, pushing me forward. A bright light came from the place my fingers touched. It soon engulfed my entire body pulling me in.

I let out a scream. I was falling. Fast. My hair whipped around as I held my hands up, that human instinct kicking in. We were going so fast I couldn't open my eyes, I could barely keep my mouth closed. I made small grunting noises as I tried to bear it. It stopped so suddenly. The air pushing against my body was gone and I was floating. I opened my eyes quickly, gasping at what I saw. "Wh-what the hell is this?" It was a sphere spinning in a circle slowly, casting out bright beams of light. As soon as one of the lights touched me I felt heat. It wasn't exactly a comfortable kind of heat. I gasped loudly letting out a cry as I felt my self literally evaporate into the light. Its going to rip me apart! Everything suddenly went black.

000

What is this place..? I can't...see anything...I can't... breath, either... It's so... hard to breathe! I felt my lungs burn for oxygen. I gasped hearing the sound of bubbles under water. I quickly lifted myself out of the water coughing and gasping as the air slowly made its way through my system. I took a deep breath looking around me. "where are we..? " I was laying in about a foot of water with this weird black stuff floating on the top. I peered into the water. There were...bones? Those were human bones. I was sitting on bones! I gasped ready to get up when my hand touched the black gluck. I slowly pulled my hand up looking at the black liquid. I took a whiff of it peering down at it curiously. " but this is..." I looked up quickly. If this is oil and we're in the dungeon of Amon... This isn't good! Where is Aladdin!? My eyes quickly found his floating form and I rushed my way to him, walking through the water. I heard the sound of fire being lit up and the cave walls were colored in a fiery orange glow. I grabbed him running through the water. Hearing the flames spread and the oil light, I jumped onto land doing an awkward roll with Aladdin in my arms. I let go of him as soon as it was safe to and he slid across the rock ground next to me.

I sat up, flinching as I picked small pebbles out of my skin. I looked up at the huge fire that covered the water, slightly pleased with myself. "It's burning water. It burns way stronger than the oil you use for lamps. If you think twice about taking the first step, then it's over like that, I guess." I said, amazed by the flames that licked the cave ceiling. I looked down at Aladdin, seeing the fires reflection dance in his awed eyes. " This is amazing, Alibaba." He said his voice barely above a whisper as he stared. He turned to me, grinning. " So this is a dungeon.." I huffed out some air in a half laugh. "Yup, this is definitely a dungeon, Aladdin." He laughed a bit too still staring at the fire. I looked behind us. There's a tunnel. "C'mon, lets go, Aladdin." I nudged him, pointing at the tunnel. He nodded and fell into stride with me as naturally as breathing. We walked about ten feet in when I held up a hand to stop him from walking further into the tunnel.. "Aladdin, when we walk in here you _need _to be careful. There's traps and triggers in all dungeons." Aladdin nodded with a serious face and he took a cautious step forward.

I heard the soft click and watched as the stone Aladdin stepped on sink into the ground slightly. Are you fucking kidding me? "Aladdin!" I cried out making wild gestures towards his foot. He let out little cry to holding his foot in the air. "I'm sorry!" There was a large rumble in the tunnel, the walls shaking and dirt and pebbles fell from the ceiling. My ears caught the sound of rock scraping against rock, confusing my brain. Then I realized what it was. "Shit! Aladdin, run!" A large boulder the size of the tunnel, fell from the ceiling at the entrance, rolling down towards us. We both yelled loudly sprinting down the tunnel as fast as we could. The boulders speed was increasing with each roll, though. I saw Aladdin pull out his recorder, blowing on it. Ugo's large body suddenly came out and I grabbed onto his blue shoulder quickly. He also sprinted down the tunnel jumping out of the way as soon as we reached the exit, narrowly missing the flying boulder.

Even if we did miss the flying boulder we were immediately falling again. I couldn't even shield my face from the wind, seeing as how if I lesson the my grip on Ugo I would fly right off the blue djinn. Tears flew from my eyes as I squinted them at the increasing blue glow. What the hell was that..? We landed and I felt the ripple of the force ripple through Ugos body shaking me. I let out a small cry covering my face from the dust and small pebbles flying. Once the dust settled, Ugo misted into the golden recorder. We fell a few inches onto the ground. I was still panting. All of that happened in a matter of seconds. My cheeks stung, they were probably bright red and wind burnt. I finally caught my breath, glancing at Aladdin, leaning on a smooth glowing rock. "That was a close call!" I claimed, swiping the sweat that gathered on my face. I stared at Aladdin more closely. He didn't show any signs of hearing what I said. His blue eyes just stared in front of him as he panted. He looked sick. "Aladdin, you look kind of pale.." I studied him closer feeling slightly worried. He looked up at me, smiling weakly. "It's nothing. I'm just a little hungry that's all. To summon Ugo I put all my strength into my stomach. That's why..." His stomach growled loudly. "Man, I'm starving.." This is bad news. We just dove into the dungeon with the clothes on our backs. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'll find a way to get our hands on some food, okay?" I looked ahead of me worried if we'd actually be able too. I gave a fake chuckle. "Once I get it, don't go pouncing on it all at once, okay?" I placed my hand on his head...Well I meant to.

I looked down at the creature I put my hand on. It hissed at me its teeth wriggling around in its mouth as it waved its front legs at me. I backed up quickly holding my hands up. Where the fuck?! "Hey..! Ala-Aladdin?!" I stuttered out loudly. What the actual fuck?! All of its beady eyes were staring right at me, dear lord, I actually touched it. "..A-Alibaba...", a weak voice mumbled. I turned towards the source of Aladdin's voice. My jaw dropped. You've got to be fucking kidding me...Aladdin's top body disappeared into a larger mutant ant things mouth. Purple drool dripped down the back side of his body making his long blue braid stick to his bare back, in some spots. "Help me...Help me, please.." I stared at him wide eyed for a second before letting out a scream, sprinting towards him, I leapt into the air, ripping him from the things mouth.

The giant ant thing let out a scream, a gross cracking sound following it. I looked around me, seeing more ants break out of the eggs, which I previously thought we rocks. They crawled out of slime, shining in the blue glow. Ew, ew, ew, ew! They're disgusting!

I unsheathed my short sword as the one that had Aladdin moved toward me. "Stay away!" I yelled slashing at its large leg. It cut right through. Almost like butter. What the hell? These things are actually pretty fragile. Running at it, I slashed at its large, round abdomen, green guck flying. As soon as that one fell over, the smaller ones charged. I ran to meet them slashed one in the head, killing it with one sweep. I gave the next one a few slashes before slashing its head too. I jumped out of the way, dodging the third one as I slashed at it a couple times. It came at me with rows dull teeth. I quickly ran around it, shoving my small sword into the back of its head. I continued to slash my way through the dungeon creatures. Adrenaline pumped through my veins. I stood where I was for a second counting the remaining ones, panting. All the sudden they just melted. The bubbling green mess slid across the cave floor, joining more until it bubbled higher and higher. Well, this can't be good. I stood in front of Aladdin, who was still on his knees, covered in purple slime. The thing formed into a huge, buff monster... It was short swords for both hands and mouths covering its whole body. I think... I think it was copying me.. It even had a part of its head that came up to a point. It looks suspiciously like my own stubborn hair that decided to defy gravity in one area.

All the mouths on its body sucked in air quickly, my clothes and hair whipping around me. I saw the fire bubble up in its stomach and I quickly picked Aladdin up, running to cover as it spit the fire out, blasting it towards us. I jumped into a little ditch, to protect us from the flames. The ground shook as it turned towards our new position. "Dammit..!" I cursed. Aladdin's once tight grip loosened. "Ugo..." He mumbled before blowing into the recorder. Aladdin and I were both lifted up into the air, sitting on both of Ugo's shoulders. The monster made a slash at us with its sword hands but Ugo dodged swiftly, punching the dungeon creatures shoulder, a hole appearing momentarily before it grew back again. Aladdin smiled dryly. "No choice but to play my trump card, huh?" He said quietly before he took a big breathe, blowing on his recorder again. Ugo's hands glowed pink these... things fluttering to his hands adding to the glow. "What are those..?" I mumbled the question in slight awe. "They look like birds.." Ugo suddenly ran at the thing, the pink glow fluttering around his arms. The dungeon creature opened its mouth shooting fire at us. Ugo somehow caught the fire in his hands forming a sphere and clapping it with both hands. He quickly shot his clenched hands down onto the creature. There was a large explosion and I could feel my ears ringing and my vision shaking. I think I'm going to throw up...A huge ball of fire formed but Ugo wrapped us in his hands shielding us from the burn. When the fire left so did Ugo and he gently set us by a large hole.

I stared at the deep pit Ugo created to destroy the monster. I couldn't see the bottom of it. "Yes! That was so awesome!" I cried a little louder than I probably should have. My eyes were still ringing from the blast. I think my brain bounced in my head a little.. Aladdin chuckled quietly. "Ugo's powerful, huh?" He looked as white as a sheet and his face looked damp with sweat. He swayed slightly, his eyes drooping. "Lets.. Hang in there.. and get to our goal together...Okay?" He fell over hitting the ground with a thud. "Aladdin!" I ran to him quickly, picking him up. I looked around finding somewhere away from the eggs. I found a small cave like area with a large glowing plant, setting Aladdin on the rock next to it. Shrugging off my dirty and burnt jacket, I wrapped it under and over his body. I unplugged the cork in my canteen pouring some water into Aladdin's open mouth, in attempt to help him regain his energy. He's been saving my life over and over. A felt a pang of guilt hit me and I bit the inside of my lip. I glanced at the golden recorder I had set next to him. This recorder uses up that much energy...

000

**ITS BEEN OVER A WEEK I AM SO SORRY **

I'm working on the 7th chapter right now ;-;

I've had a super busy week! Family and school make me have little to no free time...

BUT NOW ITS WINTER BREAK SO I'LL BE UPDATING WAY FASTER OK?

I LOVE ALL OF YOU.

**Aladdin:2**

**Hakuryuu:3**

**Sinbad:17**

**Judar:10**

**Cassim:1**

**Kouen:7**

**Muu:4**

**Gyokuen:1 **

**Phoenix:1**

**Sharrkan:2**

**Harem:12**

Holy..! SinbadxAlibaba went way up!

Oh! Anything with 2 or 1 will be taken out of voting next chapter C:

**SO REVIEW AND VOTE~**

-Eth-Eesome


	7. Chapter 7

I put myself in a comfortable position and studied the recorder. I wonder... I spared a quick glance at Aladdin. I don't think I'm not doing anything bad...straightened up my back being the recorder to my lips. I blew hard, cringing at the ugly squeaking noise. I don't know what I was expecting to happen. Chuckling slightly I held both ends of the recorder horizontal, so I could study it properly. I felt my eyebrows narrow as I stared at the star embedded into the gold instrument. The language circling it confused me. I squinted my eyes at it, peering closer. Can Aladdin read this? I glanced down at Aladdin's sleeping form. I still don't know anything about him. Well, to be fair, I haven't told him anything about myself either. My chest tightened, as I made an attempt to brush his blue bangs away from his face. Why would he do all this for someone he knows nothing about? I pulled my hand away resting it on my knee. I suppose I should tell him the reason why I entered this dungeon... I bit the inside of my cheek remembering the flames and what I let him do. Him. I felt my eyes water slightly. No. There's no thinking of him. I forced the thoughts out of my head, glaring at the rock wall ahead of me.

I'm going to tell Aladdin what happened, then I'll ask him a bunch of questions. I set the recorder down next to him. There's no way he caught a dungeon all by himself. The light from the glowing plant I set Aladdin next to flickered slightly before going dark. I looked around seeing nothing but black. I took a deep breathe, letting it out slowly. I'm not scared of the dark. I'm scared of what's in the dark. "We're fine. We're fine. We're fine." I Mumbled this quietly to myself as I patted the cave floor. I felt the fabric I wrapped Aladdin in and immediately scooted closer to him. Resting my head against a rock I reached out for Aladdin, resting my hand on what I assumed was his shoulder. I need to know he's there, I'm not alone. Aladdin's breathing was slightly shaky, even if he was awake my basic instinct was to soothe the pain away. I trailed my hand up Aladdin's neck and face finding his long bangs. I ran my fingers through them distracting myself from the dark. I felt myself take deeper breathes. My arm was starting to hurt. I slid it back to Aladdin's shoulder tracing the fabric there. I closed my eyes, not caring about the dark anymore. If something was out there it would have made itself known by now. I drifted off, the tracing finger stilling.

000

Drip. Drip. Drip. My mind started clearing up and the sound came into focus. It was just water. I took a deep breath ready to go back to sleep. Then I heard it. The sound of another human being walking. My eyes opened in surprise and I quickly got up taking careful steps towards the sound. The cave was brighter now. I looked towards a small window like opening finding the source of the sound and the light. I stood on thick roots growing up the wall and kept my head low. A lord walked silently, an impish smile on his face. He walked behind an enormous man, a slave I'm guessing. He's probably using the slave to avoid traps. I started to gnaw on my bottom lip. Why would a lord want to capture a dungeon? I climbed down slowly. Did they follow us here? I looked at Aladdin. We should probably get moving. A quiet jingle rang in my ears and I looked up, eyes wide. I know that sound..

Upon turning around I caught myself staring at the red haired slave from before. I stumbled back in surprise. How did she get up there so quietly. I fell on my ass, scooting back away from her. Her eyes were cold. She looked down on, me her unchanging face dark. She stood with her fists clenched at her sides. Why is she in such a threatening stance. I saved her before coming to this dungeon. "W-what are you doing here?" I asked in a quiet voice. She didn't say anything. I opened my mouth to speak but I saw a hand wrap around her shoulder moving her aside. "So this is where you've been." The Lord stood next to the girl, bending over slightly. I felt my eyes narrow in confusion. He jumped down from the opening his slaves following him. My hand went to my short sword immediately, ready to fight. They didn't spare me a glance, walking right past me. What the hell..? I turned around quickly, watching as The Lord knelt down by Aladdin. He bowed slightly, closing his eyes. "I have been waiting for this moment, my Magi..." He spoke his voice low."for ten years, I've waited for you."

I stared at the scene. A Magi? What is that? I felt my heart pump in my chest as I thought of possible escape plans. The hair on the back of my neck rose as the giant like slaves sword glinted in the torch light. The giant reached down and grabbed Aladdin's side pulling him up, over his shoulder. The Lord put Aladdin's recorder in his pocket, "let's go." They all turned and walked in my direction. I held out a hand to stop them. "Hey, wait! What the hell?!" Again, they walked right past me. I felt my jaw clench. Like hell I'll just let them ignore me and walk away with Aladdin. I ran in front of them, holding my arms out to block their way. "I said wait! What do you think you're doing?!" I snapped out. The king sighed and pointed a finger at me. "I'd like to ask you the same question." He said his voice taking on an annoyed tone."I have no use for you, so run along home." He moved past me and I felt something in my eye tick. The nerve..! My hand shot out grabbing his shoulder in a firm grip."I said wait, dammit" I hissed the words out angrily. He sighed again slapping my hand away. "Kill him, Goltas".

I stared at The Lord my brain not processing the words. "Kill..." I heard loud steps behind me. I gasped, jumping back as I stared up at the beast of a man. He wore a metal mask only allowing the sight of one eye. That one eye which was currently wide and looked ready to pop out of his head. The slave, Goltas, brought the large heavy sword up over his head quickly. I felt my senses heighten and my childhood training kick in. I judged where the blow would land by his stance and the weight of the sword. Judging by the size of the sword and the muscles on Goltas, the sword would come down fast. My life could end if I'm a second late on dodging. He brought the sword down and I quickly sidestepped, avoiding the heavy sword. While I was in motion I ran around the giant twisting his arm behind his back and holding my short sword against his neck. "What's the big idea, all of a sudden?" I asked, my voice clear. The Lord stared at me, shocked. A large grin stretched across his face as he clapped his hands. "That was spectacular, my boy. I admit, I underestimated you!" I glared at him. He wasn't fazed at all by the sword at his slaves throat. He walked forward taking his own sword out. My heart picked up again and I tightened my grip on Goltas. I heard the sound of The Lord stabbing Goltas.

Sweat gathered on my brow. "Compared to him, you... Are quite worthless!" He spoke pulling his sword out and stabbing him again. "Labor is the duty of mankind" he took the sword out, stabbing Goltas a third time. "And for a slave, lowlier than a human, to bungle his job..." Goltas only grunted slightly, but he I saw the sweat gather on his neck. The Lord stabbed again. "How can I possibly punish you enoug?." The lords eyes were dark and he stabbed Goltas again."is this enough?" Another stab. "Or is this enough?" I heard the squelching noise and the lord wiggled the sword into the wound. The Lord smiled widely as he stabbed his own slave. I watched with wide eyes, horrified. How could he do this to a human being, his own slave?! This is sick! He suddenly pointed the sword at me, the sharp bloody tip in between my eyes. "Oh hey, I know! Boy, would you like to work for me?" I jumped back once again falling on my ass. I should have grabbed Aladdin and ran the moment I heard footsteps. "I brought along an army if mercenaries and slaves but...since I've been using them to avoid traps almost all have perished." I took deep breathes glancing the stain growing on Goltas' shirt. The Lord waved the sword in my face, catching my attention again. "You... You're a lord, aren't you?" I asked, spitting the question out quickly. He kept the sword in front of my face as he spoke. "That's right. I'm nothing but the man who's been charged with looking after this territory. That rankles me you know." He turned towards Goltas, kicking him down. "Well, why wouldn't it? You think I'm content babysitting a cretin like this, and receiving inferior rations and rank?"he continued to kick Goltas angrily."I'm going to capture a dungeon and get my hands on a nation of my own!"I watched the abuse feeling sorry for the giant. "I'll kill anyone that try's to thwart me!" He growled out kicked Goltas a little harder. He suddenly stopped focusing his wide eyes on me. "So..." The whipped the sword in my direction, the still fresh blood splattering on the side of my face. I stared at him with wide eyes. This man was crazy. I nodded quickly "I-I'll work for you" I stammered out. The Lord smiled cleaning his sword on Goltas' shirt. "Wonderful." He sheathed his sword and turned around walking on. I followed quietly behind them as Goltas stumbled ahead of us. I glanced at Aladdin, in the slave girls arms. He's a couple inches taller than her so she must be strong if she's carrying him with that much ease. I felt a my eyes darken with dread. What have we got ourselves into..?

000

I'm sorry I'm so late... I got sick and My laptop decided it wanted to be a bitch... It really sucked.

Aladdin:5

Hakuryuu:4

Sinbad:21

Judar:11

Cassim:3

Kouen:8

Muu:5

Sharrkan:12

Harem:21

SharrkanxAlibaba went up wow.

I've decided the 9th chapter will be the last chapter to vote. UwU

To guest(you know who you are): Holy, your sass is real. You're the only one that's really wanted Alibaba to be paired with Morgiana in this story. So that's why she hasn't been in the voting eheh, BUT DONT FREAK OUT. I've had an idea for a new fanfic with the main pairing to be alimor. I just want to get this story going first before I start a new one. C: please have patience.

I typed this all on my phone so I apologize for any typos or bad grammar. Typing on my phone annoys me...

I'll try to update again tomorrow~

Thank you for all the reviews they give me life~

-Eth-Eesome


	8. Chapter 8

We walked a little ways further, the lord introducing himself as Jamil. There was definitely no bragging involved, though. Note my sarcasm. We came to a stop once we reached what we assumed to be the way to the treasure room. There was a curled dragon, its open mouth bearing its hooked teeth. end of the dragon continued to circle down the passage it seemed. If the dragon wasn't a statue I'd probably piss my pants. Small fires spun into a tornado popped in and out through the passage promising a painful death to whoever got in its way. Jamil let out an amused laugh. "My... Such an obvious-looking gate, is it not?" Jamil walked forward slightly, studying the sign held before the entrance. "These characters are in...um..." He squinted his eyes at it, peering closer. I coughed into my hand "The language of Tran, right?" I asked in a quiet voice. I knew it was the language of Tran. I learned the language when I was younger. Its been years since I've seen the unique language but I think I can mostly understand it, still. Jamil looked at me his eyes glinting. I felt my heart beat quicken and I tensed. The look in his eyes quickly disappeared and he smiled at me. "Good for you, my boy." He praised, reaching in his jacket and pulling a bag out. "It's unusual for a commoner to even be able to read!" My shoulders went down and I let out the air I had been holding in and I forced a small smile onto my face. He dug into the bag pulling out a handful of hopefully gold. "T-thank you." I held my hands out, stuttering slightly.

His faced turned slightly suspicious as he put the mystery item in my hands. "normally you wouldn't be able to read Tran unless you'd received an extensive education but...". He put fucking corn in my hands. My jaw clenched as I shoved the corn in my pocket as I responded, coming up with some excuse. "Well, I heard that it came with the the territory of ancient temples and dungeons, so, uh... I taught myself..." Although my response was a bit shaky I think it should be good enough. Jamil raised his eyebrows his facial expression showing mild surprise. "Oh? Well I was taught properly by a teacher." He turned to the sign again, putting his hand on his chin. "Let's see... 'The unknown before you is the dragon's... Dancing truth...will..." I looked at the sign also. No, that doesn't look right. I took a deep breath, taking a gamble. "'Dance with the tornado... Scale the dragon's jaw... To reach the truth... All can be found in the dragon's tail.'" I smiled brightly at him, worry picking at my brain when I saw his straight face. "Something like that, maybe?" I felt a sharp pain in my arm and I jumped back. "Ow!" The high pitched yelp left my mouth as my hand went to the source of the pain, feeling what I assumed was my own blood. Jamil glared at me. "I was just about to say that myself!" I felt my face scrunch up as I looked at him. Asshole, he obviously doesn't like to be wrong. "But this is perfect. Now you're going to prove whether or not your translation was correct." The fire from the passage reflected in his narrowed eyes. I bit the inside of my cheek staring at the small red spots on the floor from my own blood.

"Well, go on" Jamil said gesturing towards the gate with his sword. I stepped forward until I was right in front of it. My heart raced and I could feel the intense heat from the flames. I glanced at Aladdin. He put his life on the line for me. So now I guess, its my turn. I looked at the gate again, determination and adrenaline mixed in with my blood. Jumping onto the first rock, I passed through three fire tornadoes before jumping to the next rock, continuing like this and dodging the flames by a hair. I can't stop moving, I have to dance with the tornado. I had to kick off the rock wall to reach the next rock the back of my white coat probably catching a flame. Ignoring this, I continued to jump to rocks. "Ah, well done!" I heard Jamil's voice call. I ignored it and took another jump this time the rock under my foot sinking slightly. Shit! I kicked off the ground getting as much momentum as possible and did a barrel roll over the flames the suddenly shot up. I felt the fire lick my back and I tensed against the pain , the next roll I did putting whatever flames out. "All right, pull that switch!" I heard Jamil order. I stood up, breathing heavy as I patted down the flames on my clothes. There was another dragons mouth opened wide. I took a deep breath and put my hand in its mouth moving down its throat, finding a small knob. I fumbled with it slightly before turning it left, a loud noise sounding from it. All the fire laced tornadoes died down and disappeared into their proper holes. I looked towards Jamil seeing the smirk on his face. "now!" He jogged towards me his slaves following him. I looked at him triumphantly. I was right, suck it.

I heard the small whirling sound but it was too late A wall of fire blazed up in front of me. I yelled out in surprise my clothes catching on fire again. I backed up slightly bumping into the statue dragon pushing it back. Oh. So its a secret passage way. I grinned widely at that. This is so cool! Or hot. Whatever. I walked down the path for awhile taking all of its twists and turns. I wonder if Aladdin's awake yet? I sighed regretting once again the fact that I didn't run when I had the chance. Coming upon a fork in the path, I decided to go left. I continued walking for some distance until I walked into a room. This is it! This is the door to the treasure room! I ran past the tall pillars carved with flames and towards the large door. I studied it closely. Two right hands were engraved onto the door. You need two people to open this door. I grinned a bit. I really hope Aladdin's awake when I find back the way I came I took the other path this time. As I walked I heard a voice talking, getting louder with each step I took. "He can't even save himself , yet he tried to save another, and because of that, your friend..."That sounds like that slave girl. I followed the bright light ahead of me, walking fast. "Your friend...is now dead!" I let out a small puff of air through my nose, amused. No, very much alive. I came upon the source of light leaning out the opening. Some dirt and little rocks fell out landing on Aladdin. I saw him look up his clear blue eyes glassy. Awe, he looks about to cry. His eyes suddenly widened and he gave me the most unbelievable look. I held up a hand staring down at him awkwardly. Well he did think I was dead. "your friend is... now dead" She repeated her head down. Aladdin slowly stood up from his sitting position. "Huh? Oh... Yeah, is that right?" She didn't look at him. "take care to remember your place or you'll end up dead as well." I bundled some of the vine growing against the wall in my hands. "Well, that's not true..." I said jumping down. Landing next to Aladdin, I grinned at the surprised girl. Her eyes were wide and she looked pale. "but how..?" I pointed a thumb at myself smirking at her. "I'm immortal, that's how!"

Jamil suddenly screamed, running in from one of the passage ways. "Magi, Magi...I beg of you! That monster..." He stumbled as he ran towards us. He looked at me his eyes wide and his brow furrowed. "What..." I stared back at him straight faced before I smirkedwidely. "My bad. That translation was bogus." He continued gaping at me. "W-what?" He finally stuttered out. " The correct translation is, 'Dance with the tornado, the truth lies inside the jaw of the dragon. You will find everything before you reach the dragons tail!'. Thanks to you, I found the right path! I'm so grateful to you, My Lord!" I finished lacing my voice with sarcasm. "All right then, see ya!" Aladdin had set out his turban while I spoke and we slowly lifted into the air. Aladdin peered down at them. " Sorry, Miss! But lets meet again...Someday when your invisible chains are broken..." He paused before grinning widely. "Lets go see the sun together!" She stared up her eyes wide open. "Morgiana!" Jamil snarled. Oh? That's her name? He suddenly looked determined. Fuck, that can't be good. She stomped, the ground breaking under her foot. Holy shit! I felt a sweat gather on my forehead. She's insanely strong! She ran towards us the ground breaking under her feet. She couldn't possibly get us from way down there. Its simple impossible. No way. She took a jump and started to run up the wall. My sweating increased as Aladdin and I both leaned over the edge gawking at her. " Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" Her speed increased as she ran up further, leaving holes in her wake. "Higher, Aladdin, higher!" I cried, each word I said my voice getting louder. She took a final leap towards us her arm stretched out to grab a hold on the turban. Her finger slipped past the white fabric and gravity started to take her. Her red hair flew around in her and I noted the sheen of sweat on her face and the disappointment in her eyes. I would have felt sorry for her if she wasn't so terrifying.

"How could those low-lifes defeat me..?" Jamil growled out his hand clenching around his sword. Morgiana landing down next to him and he almost immediately kicked her down and took his frustrations out on her with his kicks. "Dammit, dammit!" He turned, his eyes wild and his sword out. His eyes zeroed in on the other slave and he started jabbing at his back with the sword. "I'll kill them! I'll kill them if it's the last thing I do!" He cried out. I felt a vein throb on my forehead as I watched the scene get smaller and smaller until we reached an opening in the wall. Jamil is a sick human being and he should be put down to rot. Aladdin sat next to me not looking down his jaw clenched. I put my hand on the edge of the opening, jumping of the turban. Turning around I grabbed Aladdin's reaching hand helping him into the opening. His turban wrapped around his head on its own, securing itself with the red jeweled pin. I grinned at him, pushing the last few minutes of my life to the back of my mind. " The treasure rooms this way." I said making a small gesture as I walked ahead. I heard Aladdin take a deep breathe and I felt a sudden weight against my back. Pale, lean arms trapping me in an embrace.

I felt my face heat and I tensed slightly. "A-Aladdin?" I asked, uncertain. A watery chuckle came from behind me. "I thought you were actually dead, you know." Aladdin said in a quiet, shaky voice. Oh yeah. In all the action, I forgot about those watery blue eyes, looking up at me. My shoulders slumped and my heart slowed. "Aladdin let go of me." His arms held tighter and he put his face in the crook of my neck. I felt warm liquid trail down my collar bone. He was crying? My heart broke a little. I put my hand up and rested in on his arm. "Aladdin. C'mon. Let go, look at me." I heard a sniffle and the arms loosened. I slipped out of them and turned to look at the boy two years my junior. His head was bent down and his eyes were heavy lidded. He glanced up at me before quickly looking down his cheeks wet and pink. My brow furrowed as I pulled him into a proper hug. "I'm sorry Aladdin." I sighed resting my head against his. "If I had taken you and ran when I had the chance we wouldn't have met that shitty lord." Aladdin shook his head against me. "It's not your fault. I just.. I just wouldn't be able to handle it if you died.. " He pulled back looking me in the eyes. I blushed, realizing the position we were in. He bent his head back down nuzzling me. I pulled his head back up pushing his azure bangs up before kissing his forehead. I grinned at him. "We've got a dungeon to capture, Aladdin." He blinked at me as I stepped back. "We don't have time for any tears" I finished wiping at his warm wet cheeks. I took his hand into mine, leading the way to the room I found.

000

OKAY, MY FUCKING LAPTOP BROKE. I TRIED TYPING THIS OUT THREE TIMES!

That said, I'm terribly sorry. I feel like a shitty writer for making you guys wait. ;-;

Last chance to vote next chapter, don't forget!

Aladdin:6

Hakuryuu:4

Sinbad:24

Judar:11

Cassim:3

Kouen:10

Muu:6

Sharrkan:18

Harem:28

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews.**

**I'm seriously blushing~ **

-Eth-Eesome


End file.
